Give onto Sirius, what belongs to Sirius
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: There is a possibility that Sirius has always hidden the his deepest desire —perhaps he's been pretending all these years— but it is no matter, because what Sirius wants, Sirius gets. If he had known that walking into a bookstore would end up like this…


**Give onto Sirius, what Belong to Sirius**

**AN: the sex is a bit off, so perhaps you may consider skipping it. Honestly, what is it with first times these days T_T' men are just begging for more whenever I try to write a decent, lovin' scene.**** The small piece after the lovin' scene, I just had to add, for I had this nice vision of Remus and Sirius, Remus in white garters, Sirius completely naked, and them eating ice cream.**

**WARNING: M and slash.  
**

If Sirius had known that walking into a charming little bookstore on a sunny Friday afternoon would end up like this—he possibly wouldn't have done it.

(No, fuck that. He would've done it either way.)

The irony was that he came there to find a gift for his friend—and found his friend instead.

If Sirius Black had known that one stupid trip to the bookstore would have him falling for Remus Lupin, hard and fast, he would've considered not going there.

(Fuck it. He would've gone anyway.)

Admitted, if he hadn't gone to the charming little bookstore on Friday afternoon, he would've still fallen for Remus. It would've just taken longer. So maybe it was a good thing.

(He wanted it and he knew it.)

As it happened to be, it was Friday and Sirius was utterly bored. Sirius, being Sirius, decided that being bored was not good enough reason to sit around and do nothing. Being bored for Sirius, meant going out and finding something to unbore oneself. When his eye then fell on a paperback novel, a Dickens novel, so read the cover, and he noticed the ghastly state it was in.

Of course, it wasn't his own. He'd rather not indulge himself in the words of one singular old man—he got enough of that from his father—and never did find a book that could keep him interested long enough to make it to the end. He was rather restless, and his three-second attention-span did not help with the matter one bit.

When further inspection proved that the book belonged to his dear friend Moony, he started feeling rather guilty of its state. Now, when Remus had promised Sirius attention, over two months before the faithful Friday, and had then refused to give the promised attention because of a book, Sirius had been furious. It was only understandable, really, to think that one would find literature more important than the stunning Sirius Black. Outrageous, and Sirius would have none of it. So he cursed the book to the furthest place he could think of—which happened to be his room in Grimmauld place twelve. After shushing Remus and interrupting the horrendous speech he was about to give Sirius by tackling him to the floor, they'd started a spontaneous pillow fight, and the book had been forgotten.

Now that he'd found it, all battered and broken, he decided that he should return it to Remus—but he couldn't possibly give the old copy back. It was worn down, and after lying under Sirius' bed for months, it was filthy and mushy and damp.

Sirius Black, being bored at that very point, concluded that there was nothing else to do but find himself a new book for Remus to indulge in. He would even let him read in it for a bit, before cursing it off and demanding attention.

(Who was he kidding? Remus wouldn't be able to finish a single sentence before Sirius decided he'd gone long enough without the brunette's attention.)

The bookstore he passed on his way to London's Waterstone's was cute and old and Remusy. It looked like the place his friend would feel at home, so he figured, _fuck Waterstone's, this is the place where I'm going to find Remus' next favourite book._

He entered the bookstore happy and handsome as always, casually tugging at his leather jacket to make sure everyone knew that he was not buying himself a book, because really, he wasn't a book person, and continued to look stunned when he saw a very familiar Werewolf at a table. The boy had a book draped across his lap, but, instead of reading, he was engaged in a seemingly very entertaining game of tonsil hockey with another boy.

(The first thing that crossed his mind, oddly enough, wasn't 'Remus? Gay?' but, 'what the hell is that slimy bastard doing touching my Moony!')

Before he barged over there, he checked his reflexion in the mirror. Of course, he'd taken the Black Bitch out for a spin, so his hair was a bit ruffled, but he liked it that way. His tight black jeans hugged his hips and the grey t-shirt was partly visible underneath his leather jack. _Gorgeous._

Sirius was not easy when it came to jealousy. It was widely known that a lot of girls had tried to get Sirius jealous—it just didn't work for him. He figured it was namely because he wasn't very possessive over girls. Try touching his favourite boxers and all hell breaks lose. Kiss his girl and he'll kick your ass, only to maintain his pride, and then never look at her twice again.

With Remus it was obviously different, and he felt very inclined to go over there and kick that other boy's butt until he wouldn't be able to sit straight for two months—Sirius could do that. He was known for kicking butt.

Instead he would go for the nice approach. He would try not to be jealous.

(He's not jealous. Because being jealous would mean that he wants Remus.)

Instead he would demand all of Remus' attention for himself. He would watch the blonde boy wither in agony as his boyfriend paid another man attention. He was sexier than that blonde. That blonde would pay for touching Remus.

"Remus?" just saying the boy's name caused his friend's frame to freeze—he knew his voice tended to have that affect on a lot of people—he naturally sounded hoarse, and the girls loved him for always sounding in the mood for sex, "damnit Moony, get your tongue out his throat and gimme a hug!"

Remus loved him. Of course Remus loved him—they were best mates and they all loved each other—which meant that Remus missed him. They wrote, but writing wasn't the same as seeing each other, so Remus missed him.

Which meant that Remus immediately pushed the blonde off and jumped to his feet—before flinging his arms around Sirius' neck in the most affectionate hug Sirius had ever received.

(He wanted more, even then.)

"Sirius!" Remus sounded out of his mind with happiness, just the way Sirius liked it—and he could smell the brunette's strawberry shampoo, so it was all okay, "I never thought I'd see you here!"

"What?" Sirius said, fake-insulted, and his friend lead him down to sit, taking his own seat next to the blonde again—the other boy looked down-right confused and, best of all, _jealous_, "I can visit bookshops!"

"You don't like books," Remus said with a grin, squeezing his arm, "I'm sure you could find better ways to spend your time."

"Better ways than books, yes," he admitted, and ignored the blonde completely now, setting his hand casually on Remus' knee, "better than you, no. And since you're the reason I'm here…"

"Me?" when Remus spoke for the third time without glancing at the blonde, Sirius knew he had won.

(Victory! In your face, ugly blonde!)

"I came to buy you a book," Sirius said with a smile, cupping Remus' jeans—he saw Remus' eyes flicker with joy, and knew instantly that he'd pleased his friend, "who's your friend love?"

"Oh yes," for a minute it seemed as if Remus had forgotten all about his friend.

(Who wouldn't, with me around?)

But he then grinned at the blonde, before turning back to Sirius.

"Mark," he introduced lightly, and Sirius knew from his tone that, whoever Mark was, he wasn't as important as tonsil hockey would make him seem.

"Very nice to meet you," for decency's sake, he outstretched his hand to shake the blonde's—if he had any choice he wouldn't have, because you never know where the hands of vermin have been, "Remy, you never told me you had a boyfriend!"

"I haven't known him very long," Remus shrugged, and the boy looked very displeased at the answer, "anyways, I didn't think it… mattered."

"You know that to me it don't," it was Sirius' time to give a little squeeze, and he winked along with it, "you're possibly the only one who knows about the guys I fucked, so I don't give a rat's ass that you're snogging one right now, but I think James'd liked to know, seeing as he's been trying to set you up with Evans' friend since day one."

At this Remus laughed, mirth showing in his eyes, and he grasped Sirius' shoulder again. Before he could speak though, Mark abruptly stood.

"I have to go," he declared, and Remus turned to him, a bit surprised, "I'll see you tonight then? Don't forget the deal."

He got a little smirk on, and, meeting Sirius' eyes and giving him a challenging look, he swept Remus' lips into a kiss.

The brunette kissed back with little vigour, and when they parted, Sirius cocked his eyebrow at Mark.

(You're gonna have to get up sooner if you wanna beat me, little fucker.)

"You're going somewhere fancy then?" Sirius queried, and Remus gave a small wave of his hand.

"Clubbing," he admitted, "it might actually be your thing. Nefasta, full of young gay boys that would love to be taken by the man in leather."

Sirius laughed at the pun, and he decided that yes, if he had known he would run into Remus, he would have definitely done it again.

"That sounds like an invitation to me," he stood, and stretched, "I haven't been out in ages."

"Good, I would like you to come," Remus followed suit, and he was about to give his friend a parting hug, when an idea popped into Sirius' head.

A brilliant idea, which would reassure him that boredom would be ridden from his mind for at least the entire afternoon.

"Say love, I brought the Black Bitch," he pointed towards the motorcycle, parked in front of the store, "how about I take you for a little ride?"

(And there is no sane person in this world that resists the temptation of a man in leather and his motorcycle.)

At first, Sirius had to admit, it was about property. He stole away Remus' afternoon with the blonde, because he had to mark his territory. He was not about to share his brunette friend with some blonde twink, thank you very much. Remus was his, and Sirius really didn't like sharing. Everyone at Hogwarts knew it was foolish to try and steal a night with Remus, because Sirius was always there. He snarled at anyone that dared to call Remus 'Remy', and he himself always referred to him as 'his'. His Remus, his Moony, his baby. Remus was Sirius'. The end.

(And then to think Sirius had not once considered the fact that he might be in love with the brunette.)

So he took Remus shopping and they had lunch together with their hands occasionally touching and it was amazing. By the time they were having dinner Sirius was well assured that Remus was still his, as he'd pampered the boy like crazy, had spoiled him with numerous gifts and had managed to show him that he didn't necessarily needed a tongue stuck down his throat to have a good time.

"I'm surprised you've never actually been there," the conversation soon led to their later activities, and the brunette gave him an innocent smile as he spooned up some of his desert—rich chocolate cake, his favourite.

"I've been there a couple of times," Sirius said with a shrug, "it's just no fun going out when your mates aren't there—so if I'd known you spent your nights there, I would've gone more often."

"I don't spend my nights there," his friend blushed slightly at the hidden praise, "I promised Mark I'd go. He's making me wear a skirt."

"A skirt?" Sirius whistled in appreciation, and Remus blushed harder, "now, that I'll enjoy!"

"I lost a bet," the embarrassed boy continued, "it was silly anyways, but whatever."

"So how is he in the sack?" the raven asked blatantly, a toothy grin on his face—it only caused the colour in Remus' cheeks to deepen, and he tapped his friend's arm in punishment.

"If I'd had sex you would've known," he smiled softly, and Sirius chuckled.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he added, as if to contradict Remus' words.

"Mark doesn't count. I've only known him for two weeks, and I was gonna break up when you showed up," he finished his desert, and Sirius laughed again.

"You looked pretty cosy to me," he pressed, willing Remus to explain more properly.

"Doesn't matter," Remus smiled, "it's just damn annoying that I didn't get to it—he's always insisting I stay over."

"Well dang baby," Sirius winked, revealing his teeth again as he laughed loudly, "he wants to fuck your virginal arse into next week!" Remus rolled his eyes and went to hit him again, but when his friend calmed down, he decided not to, "now you know I'd take you home with me baby, but my mum wouldn't very much appreciate it."

He paused to think about his options. Now, it was very clear that no matter what happened, Remus would not be spending the night with the blonde. No. Remus was going to wear a skirt and Sirius would chaperone him into the club, and never leave his side. But somehow, the idea of him and Remus, spending the entire night together, was very appealing.

(So maybe he was... infatuated. Only a little bit.)

"Of course, we could stay at the Leaky Cauldron!" he came up with his second master plan of the day and was so proud he patted his own back—Remus looked rather confused at this, but it was ignored, "in one of the very expensive rooms, and we can order room service and eat ice cream!"

"And your mum would be okay with that?" Remus joked, but Sirius just winked.

"She doesn't give shit about what I do, as long as I don't do it in her house," he shrugged, and Remus considered the offer.

"I did miss you..." he started reluctantly, and Sirius knew he had won, "it actually would be very nice," he broke out into a wide smile, "okay!"

"Nice! So, how 'bout we pop into my place first so I can redress properly," he indicated the old t-shirt, "and then we can go to yours so you can fit on your nice little skirt, and I'll take you to your blonde-of-doom!"

"You are not a very nice person mister Black," they stood to leave and Remus interlinked his arm with Sirius, "but I love you all the same."

Sirius Black, being Sirius Black, did not execute any self-thought plan half-assed. If he'd gone through the trouble of actually coming up with a plan, he was not backing down until he'd succeeded with glory. When Remus had told him that yes, he would be wearing a skirt, and therefore, yes, he would be dressing up like a girl, Sirius had decided that he was going to be Remus' man. He didn't care what the blonde twink thought, Sirius and Remus were going to be man and woman for the night no matter what.

So he dressed in his crisp black tux, fit a white tie around his collar and held Remus' hand as he remounted the Black Bitch. Remus didn't speak, but Sirius figured that the soft gasp escaping him when he first laid eyes on the raven, said more than words could ever.

Remus dressed relatively slow, so Sirius noticed. He didn't know why, but waiting outside by his motorcycle, waiting for Remus to come out, felt like waiting for his prom date. He never gave that comparison another thought, and focused instead on making sure his waistcoat was buttoned up.

(It's a lie and we both know it.)

When Remus finally locked the front door behind him, Sirius knew the waiting had been worth it. And any consideration that if he ever got to redo that day, and would not enter the bookshop if he was given the choice, flew out the window.

(He thought Remus looked gorgeous.)

But, being Sirius he was better at hiding his emotions, and he managed to stop the gasp of approval from passing his lips just in time. His lips curled up into a smile, and he knew then and there that Remus would be his. He would never let that jummy piece of ass go.

The brunette was wearing a skirt, as he'd promised. White and with lace, reaching halfway his thighs. He was wearing white stockings to match, and sneakers. His torso was only covered in a white tank top, and he seemed to regret the decision as he made his way over to Sirius, hugging himself to get a bit of warmth.

"Oh you poor baby," Sirius grinned, "if I'd known you looked this hot in a skirt I would've made you wear one ages ago."

Blacks were well-mannered and polite, his mother had once told him. Since now was an appropriate time to be well-mannered and polite, Sirius shrugged off his expensive jacket, and gave it to Remus—regardless of the endless stream of comparisons it brought forth—seeing to it that the boy stopped shivering.

He also tried to tell himself that he was not falling for his best friend.

(He fucking failed.)

Deep down, he knew all he really wanted to do was take the boy to the closest hotel and fuck him till they both couldn't move.

(When Remus smiled at the intimate gesture he wanted to fuck that mouth till he couldn't speak, but that went unsaid.)

Sirius thought then that although falling for a friend is a bad thing, he wouldn't mind very much if the friend was Remus.

The ride to Nefasta was pleasant. Pleasant was actually saying the least. Remus' thighs were pressing into Sirius constantly, and the brunette's arms were wrapped around him—he was going to show that blonde twink his worth, and damn, Remus was going home with him.

Even though Remus was the one in a skirt, Sirius was definitely most looked at. He didn't mean to brag, but he was damn sexy, and getting hungry looks from the men gathered outside the club, having a smoke or waiting for a friend, definitely did flatter his ego. He didn't give any of them a second's attention though, because he knew Remus was by far better than any off them.

A stunning ravenhead called for Sirius as soon as he'd gotten off his bike, just about to offer Remus a hand: "one day you gotta take me for a ride," and Sirius got the innuendo, and was willing to play it out as good as he could.

"'m sorry love," he purred, smiling sweetly, "that's an honour reserved only for my Moony."

He winked and was pulled down by his collar, so Remus could whisper urgently: "Padfoot, he meant sex!"

"I know," Sirius said simply, but didn't leave Remus time to think about it, instead lifting him off the bike—he got a little squeal in protest, "let's go baby."

No one can resist Sirius Black. Definitely not when he puts his hand on your hip and holds you like he means it. So who was Remus to try?

The club was already pounding with music and people, bodies clashing together to the beat and rhythm streaming from absolutely everywhere. It was very tempting to join them, and Sirius was sure they would, later. Now he really just wanted to get Remus drunk and ravish him until no ravishing was possible.

Remus had been there often before, and he waved happily at some of the men – who would make a crude comment, before Sirius managed to give them a glare and drag his friend off – even kissed the cheeks of some of the woman. The brunette led Sirius past the sweaty people and to the relatively calm area of the bar. 'Relatively calm,' according to Sirius, which meant that there was space to breathe but not much. To most people, it would still be seen as chaotic, but compared to the dance area and the stairs leading to the black room, it was really considerably calm.

"You're well-known here," Sirius called into his friend's ear, and he made sure to brush the lobe with his lips when he pulled back – he saw Remus shiver and did an inner happy dance.

"You're well-wanted," Remus replied, ignoring his pleasant reaction to the touch of the raven's lip, and he signalled his head towards the many boys ogling him.

All Sirius did was chuckle – really, he had no interest in them. Sirius wasn't the kind of person that considered boys good for anything besides sex. He'd never had a boyfriend in his whole entire life, and he didn't feel like changing that.

(He wanted Remus.)

When it came to boys, he liked them tight and not-talking, thank you. He didn't want someone to tell him about their life or try and comfort him for reasons unknown. He liked boys when they were sucking his cock or when he was fucking their ass – from then on, it all went downhill.

They made silent small-talk in forms of smiles and touches as they drank – Sirius, what he considered to be a very manly drink: namely scotch, and Remus consumed pink drink after pink drink: cosmopolitan. Sirius teased him about the utter girlyness of the drink, at which Remus wriggled his arse, making his white skirt dance, and just like that he'd made his point.

Remus had had his fourth drink when Mark appeared – Sirius noticed him first, and wrapped a possessive arm around his friend's waist – the brunette was slightly confused by the move, but huddled into the gesture, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder.

Now, not to be cruel or anything but, Sirius can be a bastard. He was a Black and he knew what he wanted. He was sexy, and he was very well aware of it. He used these two feats to his benefits, and yeah, sometimes it made him a bastard. He always figured it made him less of a bastard because he admitted that he could be a bastard. It was rubbish and his friends knew it, but it was okay.

(They loved him anyway.)

So, when he saw the blonde's eyes focus on Remus, he bent forward slightly, and muttered in the boy's ear: "let's dance."

"What?" Remus yelled, narrowing his eyes at the boy's words – the music was too loud, and Sirius rolled his eyes, before taking his friend's hand.

He gestured towards the dance floor, and Remus understood, nodding happily. Sirius' eyes locked with the blonde's as Remus removed the jacket Sirius had borrowed him, his lips in a radiant grin. They went down to where the bodies were clashing, and Sirius never released Remus' hand, or reverted his eyes from Mark's.

(His eyes plainly said: 'you are fucking _scum_, not worth kissing my shoes and fucking hell Remus is _mine_ so stick it where the sun don't shine, bloody pathetic loser.')

If anyone asked, he'd just smiled and told Mark to fuck off in a nice and polite way.

Mark's eyes went blank and his face dropped. He turned back to where he came from, and Sirius smirked. Not only was he a bastard – he was very fond of gloating. Remus was _his_.

When they approached the half naked men doing their thing on the dance floor, they received many approving glances. Remus was too busy wriggling his ass to notice, and Sirius only had eyes for said ass.

(Now, if there was one thing that's irresistible, it has to be Remus in a skirt, dancing. Oh, and was that boy coming home with him tonight!)

He watched, entranced as his friend started dancing. The boy's hips swayed sharply with every beat of the music, low base falling correctly with every swing of his figure. His hands danced above his head, and he bounced softly on his heels, making the skirt lift and swing around his figure. Sirius was content looking really – revelling in tiny pieces of lace that would show every now and then – he knew what the rule about not touching meant. It meant 'do not touch,' under _any_ circumstances, and such rules always counted when it concerned friends. Asstouching is not very appropriate, honestly.

Understanding that not moving at all would be fucking retarded, he started dancing himself. Anyone who tried to approach him was waved off with a friendly smile and a shake of the head, a little thump to the chest if the message was somehow not clear. It was very clear to Sirius that any behaviour was acceptable, as there were plenty of people snogging and basically dry-humping on the dance floor, but when someone tried touching Remus – well, that did _not _go, and _no_, it was _not_ acceptable.

Before the man could grasp Remus' arm – an invitation to dance – Sirius had already taken a hold of Remus' hips. The boy freaked out, and turned in shock – afraid someone was trying to molest him – and his body paused momentarily. When his eyes met Sirius', he grinned, obviously relaxing, and the raven felt his waist move again, slow at first as if he wasn't sure it was okay to do so.

(Sirius is a man of opportunities... he grasps them whenever he can.)

To him, it was a clear enough invitation. He grasped the brunette's hips tighter, and moved them against his own – as a reward Remus sloppily kissed his cheek, and placed his hands on Sirius'. Remus was obviously a bit drunk, Sirius knew that just as well, but did that actually matter? They weren't doing anything bad. They were just dancing. And it was so fucking nice Sirius never wanted to stop.

Their hips moved to the music, plastered together as Remus moved his back against Sirius' chest, sensually twisting his body. When another man tried to dance with the brunette as well, effectively making a Remus-sandwich, Sirius glared him off, much to Remus' approval. Remus' hands moved down from Sirius', over his skirt as he started roving his legs, revealing more lace with every move he made. It was driving Sirius utterly mad, and just looking at the boy made his head thump, his pants tightening considerably.

If Sirius had possibly felt guilty about taking advantage of his friend like that, it all flew out the window when Remus started rubbing his ass against Sirius' crotch, quite unabashedly. He saw the boy's eyes twinkle and realised that maybe, he hadn't been as drunk as he'd appeared. Maybe he was like Sirius, out to take advantage of any and all opportunities offered to him.

(Maybe he was like Sirius, madly in love with his friend.)

The raven slid his hands forward as they moved to the music, sliding them down the stockings and then back up again, until he passed lace and felt bare skin. Remus bit his lip and tipped his head back against the broad shoulders, a moan slipping past his lips that went unheard by all. His hands settled on the skin, right above the garters and under the briefs, and Remus turned his face towards Sirius', ready to tell him whatever he wanted to hear, if only he'd do something besides this teasing.

(Sirius does not fuck around. He takes what he wants, when he wants it.)

He thrust his hips forward into Remus', letting him feel his excitement, and bit the boy's plump lips, pulling his mouth into a kiss with his teeth. Sirius once again didn't hear the moan, but he felt it, and deepened the kiss when Remus turned into his arms. The brunette wove his hands in the black hair and pulled him closer, and feeling Sirius' tongue invade his mouth his knees buckled. Sirius caught him and held him against his body, offering stability. Not wanting the boy to pass out completely, he slowed down, pulling away from him. Remus protested weekly, kissing him again – he tried to pry Sirius' lips apart, but the boy didn't budge – and he whimpered at the rejection.

"Let's go," Sirius said, kissing the brunette's neck.

He took the boy's hand to make him understand what he'd said, and Remus nodded, following him back to where they'd had their drinks before. Remus shrugged the jacket on and they passed the crowd, making their way out as quickly as possible. As soon as they left the club it felt like being freed – the lack of sound was almost deafening – and the cool air was fresh and nice against Sirius' burning skin. There were some guys outside, leaning against the wall in whispering conversations, but Sirius paid no mind to their looks, and instead brought Remus back into his arms, kissing him hungrily.

(Sirius doesn't do cautious. If this is his one chance to have the brunette, he'll have him.)

Remus clung to him like there was no tomorrow, and made a little jump, wrapping his legs around Sirius' waist. Sirius adjusted him more comfortably in his arms, running his hands over the boy's ass as he carried him back to the Black Bitch. Even as he sat him down, he couldn't get his mouth to leave Remus'. His lips were already addicted to his friend's taste, but if he wanted this to last, they had to move, now.

(His plan was to mark Remus, plain and proper.)

He mounted the bike and felt Remus' arms encase him immediately, holding him tightly as they drove off.

Now, Sirius didn't hate a lot of things. He detested a lot of things, but actually going as far as hate? No, not really. In all his years he'd never found anything worth being hated.

He was beginning to hate the ride from Nefasta to the Leaky Cauldron with a passion. Remus was right there and Sirius could not touch him very much because he had to focus on the road and it sucked. He drove as fast as he could without having to worry about speeding or going so fast that they were probably going to crash and burn – it was annoying as hell because all the pent-up lust caused him to really just want to ignore the fact that 'cars' existed and go full speed.

They made their way smoothly through traffic, and after Sirius had securely protected the Black Bitch, they went inside the Leaky Cauldron. The patron greeted them happily, immediately recognising Sirius – Sirius was a Black, and therefore had money, which basically meant everyone did their utmost best to please him – and offering them drinks and whatnot. He even pretended not to notice there was a boy in a skirt right next to the stunning Black lad, which was quite an achievement. They kindly reclined his offer for a drink, and were given the key to one of the finest rooms – a part of Sirius doubted that the Leaky Cauldron had 'fine' rooms – but did it matter? All they needed was a bed, and not even that! Sirius was known for being flexible, give him a chair and he'll wing it. Hell, floor was good enough for him, really.

All the way up the stairs and stumbling through hallways, their lips were locked. Their hands were groping and Remus felt so delicious, Sirius was very much considering never letting go of him, ever again.

The room was indeed rather fine. There was a grand four-poster with sheets of Egyptian silk, and a desk and two drawers. There was a door leading to an adjoined bathroom, a couple of chairs, a sofa and a radio.

Sirius' earlier plan of never letting go of his friend failed harshly when said boy pushed him off – pushing him towards one of the chairs. The raven smirked and sat himself down, eyes never leaving the brunette. He felt quite in control of the situation – here he was, one very handsome man, what could possibly go wrong? He revelled in the look Remus gave him, running his eyes all over Sirius' body.

The boy leaned back against the door, closing it, before locking it. He let his eyes trail down Sirius, taking in the boy's fancy suit, the way his waistcoat clung to his hips, and the evident tightness in his trousers. Biting his lips playfully, he reached sideways to switch the radio on.

Peggy Lee's voice bled into the room, and Remus pulled off the tank top over his head as she sang. He tossed it to the side brutally, and fixed his eyes on Sirius, a very seductive look on his face.

_Never know how much I love you,_

Sirius licked his lips hungrily, eyes trailing down the revealed skin of the brunette's chest – Remus slowly slid his hand down to his side and undid the first button on his skirt, swaying his hips to the music.

_Never know how much I care,_

It was very hard to stay focused on one thing – Remus' hips dancing in small circles, or his beautiful naked chest, his abs flexing – the hand slaved on, undoing button after button, showing more of the frilly white underwear with every flick of Remus' finger until...

_When you put your arms around me,_

…eventually the last one was undone, and the skirt fell to the floor.

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear,_

And if that wasn't the hottest thing Sirius had ever seen, he could just drop dead right there and then. Remus was wearing white knickers, with white lace garters. They were done at his side, the white of the fabric accentuation against his skin, and they ran down – two strips of white showing on the front of his thighs – to hook onto the stockings.

Sirius had never really been into the girly boy thing, but Remus and garters were a sight forever burned onto his retina.

He growled possessively and his eyes darkened. Remus bit his lip again cutely when the raven beckoned him over with a small tip of his head. He slowly walked over to where Sirius sat, hips swinging in time with the woman's words.

(When Sirius indicated before that there's one thing irresistible, he was wrong. Even more irresistible than fucking Remus in that fucking flimsy skirt, was Remus in nothing but garters, knickers and stockings. Fucking gorgeous.)

_You give me fever, when you kiss me,_

If Sirius had known earlier that walking into a charming little bookstore would end up in his hands on Remus' ass… fuckit, he would've done it anyway. He squeezed the boy's arse, getting a wonderful, _oh_-so-beautiful moan in return, and pulled the boy into his lap. Remus straddled him, looking down with daring eyes – meeting Sirius' gaze – and he softly licked a path over the boy's bellybutton, right above the band of the garters.

_Fever when you hold me tight,_

Remus moaned delectably, very much enjoying the groping, and watched in hazy lust as Sirius kissed up, sucking his mouth around a nipple. His hips bucked on impact, and he could feel himself harden even more – Sirius tongue teased the nub, and went to the other one, leaving a sticky mess on the tan chest.

_Fever, in the morning,_

The skin tasted superb under his tongue, and he bit into the brunette's nipple teasingly – he yelped in the prettiest way, really – and Sirius licked the wound after, hands crawling up his ass. He made a small noise of approval, at which Remus moaned again, hands squeezing in the bare skin he could feel. The lace of the knickers met his hands and he wished it gone, wanting to feel more of the skin.

_Fever all through the night,_

When Sirius nibbled at a rather sensitive spot by Remus' hip, the boy seemed to snap out of his trance, their eyes still locked, and started moving. His back arched into the grip Sirius had on his ass, as his hands began tugging at the white tie. Remus turned out to be quite the impatient puppy Sirius had expected him to be – where he had been teasing and slow before, now he was only hurrying and desperate, nimble fingers working hard on the white dress shirt.

Sirius halted his movements, grasping his hurried hands in one of his own – he held them down as he attached his mouth to the scarred chest – nipping and tasting of the erect buds again. Remus groaned harshly, his hips bucked and he threw his head back in ecstasy, fingers twitching. The raven chuckled around his mouthful, leaving a dark spot on Remus' chest, teeth marks around a nipple.

(Oh yes, mark him, nice and easy.)

"Siri..." Remus made a weak noise in the back of his throat, just when Sirius released his hands and skimmed his fingers up over the other's spine, "kiss me?"

He smirked and lazily obeyed, bringing his lips over his neck, up to inches away from Remus'. Sirius was known to be a tease, and did not disappoint – his tongue carefully outlined the rosy mouth, before he licked at the corner, and pressed their lips together. They kissed with an amazing sort of languid tranquillity Sirius had never experienced before, even though his groin was aching and Remus' body shivered against his – the kiss seemed to quench the fire before exploding, making Sirius see sparks when their tongues met.

Remus mewled into the kiss, pressing his body into Sirius', seeking solitude in the broad chest.

"Baby," he gasped when their waists brushed together, and he squeezed the brunette's ass, folding his hands together so he could lift him easily, "I want you so bad."

He received a moan in return, and Remus clung onto his shoulders, Sirius standing with the brunette's body in his arms. At first he wobbled slightly, the extra weight throwing him off balance – straightening, he squeezed the thin frame closer to his own. He walked them to the bed, laying his best friend down and the boy outstretched lazily, showing off his abs and thighs, the garter ridding up to reveal a thin strip of skin between the lace and the knickers.

Their eyes met one last time, before Sirius connected his lips to the soft skin at Remus' neck, and started the long journey down. Remus arched into the touch, Sirius' lips leaving a slick trail behind wherever they passed – he started with Remus' shoulder, tasting the salty skin there, and nipping at a long scar, crossing over the boy's collar bone – before moving down his sternum sampling all the flesh he could reach.

"Siri—" the brunette gasped breathlessly at the feather light caresses, Sirius tongue darting out to lick against his bellybutton, "what—?"

"Shh," he grasped one of the tan, long legs, wrapping it around his shoulder, moving down further – he ignored the instinctive throbbing hiding under frilly layers of cloth, and kissed the deep inside of Remus' thigh, humming pleasantly, "you taste so good Moony – I wanna taste you all over."

(Oh and taste you I will, baby, guaranteed.)

Remus moaned at the mere thought, trying to cover up the noise by bringing the flat of his hand up to cover his mouth – his head lolled to the side, forcing himself not to watch his best friend leaving a bruise on his thigh, because the sight was too arousing – tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the mere brush of Sirius' lips against his inner most thighs enough to make his stomach do a summersault, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

When Sirius found that he had sufficiently marked Remus' body with his lips – teeth marks marring his thighs and chest – he focused on the heat between the brunette's legs. He pushed the flat of one hand against the quivering stomach and slowly, _ohsoslowly_, grazed down the lace knickers to reveal the flushed flesh hidden below.

(And _oh,_ what a sight he was to behold.)

Remus blushed, seeing how the grey in Sirius' eyes darkened – the raven licked his lips, smirking deviously when they locked eyes and he saw his friend blush even deeper – the raven impatiently moving the underwear down over the stockings.

"You're gorgeous baby," Sirius muttered, leaning down to kiss Remus again – a small peck, merely to have another sampling, "turn around."

The brunette obeyed immediately, moving onto his side and then onto his stomach. He looked slightly uncomfortable, shivering heavily at the restrained tension.

As a manner of distraction, Sirius whipped the hair from the back of his neck, so he could kiss him there. His skin was salty with sweat, but there was something so undeniably _Moony_ about the taste, he could never get enough.

He pushed his tongue against the skin between his scapulas, following the line of his spine with the tip – it was wonderful, how he could simply _feel_ Remus shiver underneath him – his nose picking up a single drop of transpiration on his way down. It tickled a bit, but he was relentless, continuing his trail until the tip of his tongue reached garter.

Displeased, he growled darkly, glaring at the offending piece of cloth. When the brunette's plump arse caught his eye, he couldn't help but lick his lips again, forgetting all earlier frustration.

(Sirius has seen many a delicious asses – but this one, oh, the crown jewel of all baby.)

The garters he was wearing were deep white, covering only a small segment of the tan ass. The white lace cords ran down to the fabric of the stockings, keeping them in place with silver, heart-shaped clasps. It only made the sight more appeasing to the eye, the colour of the garters contrasting strongly with the tone of Remus' skin. When Sirius reached out to touch the clasp it was cool against his fingers, and he saw Remus' ass shiver underneath the cautious touch.

He bit into one of the cheeks, marking it as his own, before moving on to kiss the next, and then parting them – Remus was trembling all over, and honestly, it had to be the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Feeling compassionate to his friend's tension, he gave the small hole a kiss, before setting his finger to it and giving it a prod.

Remus' reaction was immediate, his figure lifting off the bed as his chest arched into the linen, and his hand grasped at the pillow – he tried silencing his groan into it, but Sirius still heard the weak noise, and it only made him grin broader.

He could be a bastard, yes, but he knew how to push buttons alright.

Sirius took his time preparing his friend for what was to come – for one, he didn't want to hurt him, but that didn't mean he didn't plan on fucking Remus so hard the boy would still feel him after he'd left – but also, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to stop when they'd reached the point of no return, and Remus was in pain. He was already straining in his trousers, and Remus, with his ass up in the air and his chest pressed into the mattress, the cutest noises falling from his lips and his face an endearing pink, was not making it any easier on him. He could feel his self-control slipping with every meek mewl Remus gave – every time again and again when he pushed his fingers in deeper, crocked them this way or that.

By the time he added a third finger, little of Remus' restraint was left – he pushed back into Sirius' intruding digits, his skin slippery wet with sweat and Sirius' salvia. Sirius watched the boy's arse move as if enchanted, seeing how Remus' thighs trembled with the tension, his bits wobbling cutely each time he moved.

He made the sweetest of noises, soft groans and moans, purrs and mewls and the occasional whimper, his forehead buried in the pillow as he bit into the fabric, trying to silence himself. It was to no avail, but the fact that he was trying so desperate not to show his need, only made Sirius hotter.

"_Sirius_," Remus pleaded hoarsely, his hard breath turning the word into something deep and dark—it was the first thing he had said in a long while, and it made Sirius groan into the boy's thigh.

The brunette pushed his hips back onto Sirius' fingers, trying to express what he meant with the single gesture. Sirius soothed his friend, kissing his arse, then his own finger and the cute hole they were plunging into, determined to make it as slick as possible.

"Just one more baby," he purred, biting into the exposed flesh of Remus' plump arse—Remus groaned and bit into the pillow, his fists tearing at the blankets, "or I won't fit."

He pushed his fingers together and added a fourth, revelling in how easy it slid in. It felt all wet and slippery, his own salvia making the preparation easier.

And yeah, Sirius was known to be selfish, but honestly, he wouldn't quite mind pushing his own needs aside, just to see the brunette pant and moan as Sirius brought him to his completion using just his fingers.

Actually, he'd made his mind up about that – figuring that fucking Remus when he was already worn and needy and sensitive, basking in the afterglow, would be even better – when Remus made a most sensual noise, pleading: "_please_, Sirius, stop teasing!"

...and really, how was Sirius supposed to resist to _that_.

He grunted lowly at the dark tone in Remus' voice, leaning his forehead against the brunette's lower back. The boy wriggled his arse rather cutely, Sirius' hair tickling against his over-sensitive skin.

"Sweetie," Sirius kissed at Remus' spine, carefully retracting his slick fingers – Remus trembled at the motion, his fragile frame shivering when Sirius pushed his still half-clothed body to Remus' – pushing Remus' chest to the bed so he slumped forward rather pathetically, "did you bring anything?"

He fit their bodies closely together, stroking the hair from Remus' eyes. He was panting flatly, breathing as hard as Sirius', his lips red from their previous kisses.

"W—what?" Remus huffed, his eyes nervously locking with Sirius'.

Sirius chuckled and kissed his friend's cheek, his hands on the narrow hips, caressing his sides.

"Protection?" he clarified – seeing Remus calm relatively when he realised he hadn't done anything wrong, "see, I'm known to be selfish, even during sex," Remus laughed airily, Sirius' voice warming his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "and I'm really not sure I'll even _want_ to pull out once I come, but I wouldn't want to, if you wouldn't want me to.

Remus blinked sweetly, letting the words sink in. Then, he entwined their hands and murmured: "but... if I wanted you to, you would?"

"Oh yes," Sirius answered without a moment's hesitation, carefully brushing an auburn lock behind Remus' ear, pressing a kiss to his temple, "I can not think of a more appropriate way to mark you as my own Remus."

His voice held no room for argument, a certain sternness set to it. He was Sirius Black after all.

(Give onto Sirius, what belongs to Sirius.)

He would not let this slip away. Remus was his, and his alone to have. His to touch, caress and taint.

"I..." Remus took a deep breath, his cheeks colouring, not from excitement but embarrassment, "want you to."

"Hm?" Sirius stroked the boy's cheek with the tips of his fingers, pretending to be oblivious as he felt the skin heat against his own.

"I want you to make me yours Sirius," Remus repeated – this time, he looked Sirius straight in the eye, and really, had it been anyone else who said it, Sirius wouldn't have given it a second thought, but this was _Remus_ and it only made him harder.

He gave a resolute nod, and drew back from the boy's frame, to sit on his knees. Remus' spine was shaking, and sweat was pooled into the small of his back, where his body curved into his arse. No doubt, he was the most beautiful sight Sirius had ever laid eyes on. His legs were parted slightly, and when Sirius reached out to touch the spot he keenly planned on making his own, the boy would shiver, his slick skin tightening around Sirius' digits.

"Turn sweetheart," he murmured hoarsely – the tension was wearing him off, and his usual gruff voice was dropping a notch with each passing second – laying a hand on the boy's hip to assist him, "I want to see you while I make love to you."

Remus obeyed quite willingly, turning onto his back easily. As soon as he had settled down comfortably against the duvet, he leaned up slightly, bringing his shivering hands to the fly of Sirius' black slacks. He looked nervous, but determined, and that darkened expression on his face made Sirius love him even more.

(Because sex is nice, but it's not the only thing Sirius wants from him.)

He worked on the buttons nimbly, pulling the dark trousers down as soon as he had finished with them. Sirius pulled his dress shirt up over his head simply, revealing his pale chest to the brunette's roaming fingers. He was glad Remus didn't take too much time exploring the skin, because he was quite visibly on-edge, concealed within his boxers, staining the black silk.

With on hand set on Sirius' stomach, Remus pulled the boxers down to below the boy's thighs with his other, lips parting in a silent gasp when his friend was completely exposed before him. His erection stood quite proudly, bobbing up against his stomach, the head leaking. Sirius revelled in the look of admiration he received from his love, the boy's brown eyes widening.

Remus licked his red lips, reaching up to brush a kiss against Sirius' bellybutton. He seemed to make his decision then, and lay back down on his back. Quite unabashedly, he spread his legs, hooking one around Sirius' thigh. He pulled the older boy to him using that leg, tugging Sirius into an upright position, and then down to lean over him.

Transpiration had formed on Sirius' forehead – the idea that now, after all these years, he would finally be able to lay his claim on his loved one, simply too much to bear – but he ignored the awkward sensation pooling in his stomach. He took Remus' other leg and wound it around his hip, looking down between their bodies to where they would soon be connected.

"Remus," his voice was a husky whisper, but he was not ashamed to show it, knowing fully well Remus' would be no better if the boy dared to speak, "guide me."

(And he looks so beautiful he doesn't think he'll ever be able to let go.)

The brunette was nervous, but he nodded nonetheless. Their looks stayed locked, even when Remus reached between his own thighs to take a firm hold of Sirius' heat. Sirius sighed pleasurably, glad his need would finally be tended to and pressed a kiss to Remus' temple to encourage him.

He set one hand on Remus' hip for support, keeping most of his weight on his knees. He knew from experience that he would be able to move easier, but this way he could also use one hand for any groping. Now, he assisted Remus by spreading the boy's flushed cheeks – bite marks and scratches hissing on the surface – waiting for the brunette to push him in.

Remus grabbed onto Sirius arse with his free hand and brought him closer, until he felt his lover's erection press into his skin. He gasped in surprise and paused his movements.

"Come here," he pleaded softly, before pulling him close and pushing Sirius' heat into himself – Remus' lips fell open in a loud groan and his head fell back onto the pillows – the boy's cock sliding past the tightened opening and into his body.

"_Ahn_," Remus groaned, clawing at Sirius' arse and pressing him in closer – with each small inch, he gasped as he felt his body open up for his lover – his fingers keeping himself spread as if that would ease the penetration.

"Mhm," Sirius purred and let his head drop to Remus' shoulder, "you feel incredible baby."

All Remus did was gasp when Sirius pushed himself in all the way – a rough, sudden move – using his weight to plunge deep into the brunette's body. The hand that had been helping him to enter Remus, shot to the headboard, and Sirius saw the knuckles whiten. When he looked at Remus' face, the boy was biting his already red lip to keep himself from crying out.

Deciding that that just wouldn't do, he leaned back and grabbed Remus' hips, inching back out. He would make him scream, no matter what.

That in mind, he thrust back in all the way, the whole bed swinging and colliding with the wall at the force with which he moved.

"Nhg!" Remus moaned harshly, trying to keep to indecent noise from slipping past his lip, the sensation setting his skin ablaze whenever Sirius rammed into him, "_ohfuckno!_"

They shifted into an easy rhythm for both of them to go at – sharp, pinpointed thrusts, forcing hard moans from Remus with each thrust – Sirius driving into his lover's body with a scary precision each time, watching Remus groan and moan in pleasure.

He could feel sweat pearl at his spine and temple, but was relentless. Remus' face was flushed, his hair sticking to his forehead, but that utterly content _fuck-me_ look he had – lips parted and eyes wide, staring at Sirius', begging, _more_ – caused Sirius to want to go on forever. It took him all his restraint to prolong his orgasm, as he had already been on-edge from preparing the boy. But to see that face, oh, it was worth it.

Their lips were inches away at all time, so Sirius could feel Remus moan against his own mouth. The brunette's knuckles were white as snow where they were gripping at the bedpost, and Remus' eyes were a dark kind of brown, with specks of golden exploding there.

Remus silently begged him to go faster, using just a look, their eyes locked were pure _fire_. His hand was scratching at Sirius' ass, making sure the boy was in all the way before letting him pull out again. He panted, hard, and reached up to lick a drop of transpiration away from Sirius' chin. It was fucking _beautiful_ to be in that moment, but it was also _too much_, and just like that, Sirius came.

He could feel the heat building from inside, that last sensual flick of Remus' tongue driving him over the edge. Everything was so _tight_ and _whitehotpleasure_ exploded inside of him, his vision going blank.

"_Fuck, Remus,_" he moaned his lover's name, burying himself completely inside.

His pale hips slapped against Remus' thighs, his head slumping forward against Remus'. Remus moaned in response, and the feeling of Sirius' climax inside his body triggered his own, the hot pulsating heat and then Sirius' juices tainting his insides driving him over the edge. Remus' come splattered over their chests and he whined pathetically as Sirius continued to ride out the waves of their orgasms.

"_Sirius,_" Remus moaned hotly, throwing his head back, "_so deep!_"

There was an earth-shattering second of nothing but their sweaty bodies pressed completely together, wherein their breathings hitched and for a minute, it was just white light and _Remus_.

It took them a while to calm down, their hips moving almost frantically, even after they had finished.

Remus pulled Sirius down into his chest when the boy's hips finally stilled, sweaty against sweaty, though neither of them really cared. Their breathing was hard, and they panted against each other's skin, pupils dilated while they were still coming down from their high. Sirius could hear Remus' heart beat through his chest and it was by far the best thing he had ever heard.

(_Fucking perfect._)

The brunette's legs were still wrapped around Sirius' hips, and they lay a bit awkwardly. It wasn't until they had sufficiently calmed that they began noticing how uncomfortable the position really was. Sirius lifted his head, and when his eyes met Remus', he fell in love all over again.

The boy had a look of nothing but utter bliss on his face, a goofy smile on his lips, his eyes shining with mirth. He'd never seen anyone so content as Remus was then, and really, that was the biggest compliment anyone could have ever given him, to think that he was the cause of Remus' happiness.

Careful not to alarm his lover, Sirius moved a sweaty hand from the frail hips, to his arse. He spread the tan thighs and tenderly stroked against any skin he could reach. Pulling out, he felt Remus twitch around him, the boy letting out a low-resounding groan, and he brushed against the chaffed skin with a thumb, feeling his own wetness dribbling down one of Remus' thighs.

He settled down next to Remus instead, watching fondly as the boy turned onto his side – covering up his crotch as if he were ashamed – and laid his head against Sirius' shoulder. The idea of a good post-coitus snuggle rather appealed to Sirius now, and he opened his arms in welcome of the sweaty body against his own.

Sirius stroked his fingers through Remus' brackish hair, gracing a kiss to his forehead. The brunette made a deep, pleased sound in his throat, giving a small purr. The raven brought his other hand up to Remus' ass, drawing it over the skin and lace in long strokes.

"How do you feel baby?" Sirius muttered against his temple, his voice still hoarse and broken.

"It's kinda nice Siri," Remus said cutely, a childish grin still on his face, "like you haven't even left."

(Ain't that so? _Mission accomplished._)

"Feels good?" Sirius queried teasingly.

"Mhm," Remus nodded enthusiastically, kissing Sirius' chest lovingly, "real good."

"I'm glad," the raven gave a cheeky grin, hoisting Remus up to straddle his hips by tugging at the cords of the garters, "we should go again Moony, see if it'll still feel so good by the time I'm through with you."

The childish smirk was wiped off Remus' face when Sirius drew him down for a kiss, prying the boy's lips apart with his tongue.

(_Mine_.)

Remus woke up to the quite pleasurable sensation of fingertips brushing against his skin. He felt a bit light-headed, and his eyelids fluttered tiredly. His whole body was hot and heavy, his muscles tense and protesting with every inch he moved. Everything felt incredibly _dirty_, dried up fluids sticky against his chest and stomach, and an odd feeling pooled at his bottom. In a way though, it felt nice as well, since he knew, even without having to open his eyes, that his body had _Sirius _written all over it. He could feel the indents of the boy's canines in his skin, his thighs bruised with Sirius' fangs and his chest and neck covered in dark red hickeys. The white garters were still around his hips, and the stockings were wet with sweat. From as soon as his mind was coherent enough to put two and two together, he realised he had not been asleep for too long. He felt far too _wet_ to have been asleep for long, and knew it could not have been over an hour, his whole body still sensitive from its orgasms.

The fingers caressing his side removed themselves, and he protested meekly. Sirius chuckled quietly in response, at which Remus opened his eyes completely – being greeted by an expanse of naked skin – the man was completely naked beside him, sheet thrown away during the night in the throes of passion.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Sirius' voice came whispering gently – that natural hoarse baritone making Remus' hairs stand on end, "how did you sleep?"

"Really well Siri," Remus purred softly, moving onto his side – Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet, leaning back against the headboard – so he could rest his head onto Sirius' chest instead, "did you sleep okay?"

"I wasn't tired," Sirius shrugged, dismissing the fact while he returned his hand to Remus' hip so he could continue drawing mindless figurines on the lovely exposed skin, "how do you feel now baby?"

"It feels a bit odd," Remus commented pensively, wriggling his behind in a most adorable manner that made Sirius want to squeal, "like I'm full. Almost as if you're still here."

(In all honestly, Remus J. Lupin is far too fake-innocent for his own good. You might just be forced to teach one very naughty puppy a lesson!)

Sirius tossed the paper away nonchalantly – ignoring the tell-tale _thump_ of something being knocked over – and drew up Remus' chin with his slender fingers. The brunette looked at him with his wide, innocent eyes, a questioning smile on his lips.

"Good," Sirius grunted possessively, pressing a kiss to his mouth, "I got you something."

"Hm?" Remus turned himself more comfortably onto his stomach, leaning up onto his elbows, "what is it?"

Sirius flashed his newfound lover with a grin, before turning over to take something off the nightstand. Careful not to drop it, he lifted a golden tray and set it down over his own lap. As soon as Remus saw what was set atop it, he smiled so bright the joy reached his eyes.

"_Sirius_..." Remus spoke breathlessly, pulling the older boy's head down brutally to grand him a hot, open-mouthed kiss, "this is my reward for letting you defile my poor defenceless body?"

There was a teasing set to his tone, and his feet were kicking up into the air, almost like a little girl. Sirius groaned at the words, giving the boy a glare.

"Shut up, the defiling in itself is a reward," Sirius spooned up some ice cream, "now open up."

They spent the whole morning in bed together, still-naked. After a night connected by the waist, Remus' prudency had completely vanished, so he didn't mind the fact that Sirius refused to let him get dressed – not even allowing him to find his knickers – because really, it was nice, being wanted by Sirius.

The white stockings and garters made the werewolf's body all the more alluring to Sirius, and he was content having it close-by so he could sample a taste whenever he wanted to. And having the brunette in his lap, the white lace tickling his own thighs whenever he brushed against him, was the best thing Sirius had ever felt. By far, Remus was the best thing ever to grace his bed, and he was never letting that go.

No, he was fairly positive, that if he had known that walking into a charming little bookstore on a sunny Friday afternoon would end up with Remus half-naked in bed with him, laughing and eating ice cream – moaning and purring his name – he would have done it all over again, only sooner. Merlin knew it was quite a waste, all those years that could have been spend making out in hallways, which had now been spent in-denial. But oh, how Sirius planned to make up for that missed time. Now that he had rightfully claimed Remus as his, he would continue to do so until the day he died – and he didn't care who knew.

(Remus is _mine_, dammit, and no bitch is going to stop me from taking him whenever I want to.)

The look of complete, unadulterated passion that crossed Remus' face when Sirius told him, quite plainly, that he loved him and would never let him go, was quite worth it.

**AN: 'nefast' is a Dutch ****word. It stands for... well... something like serendipity, but in a bad way. A destiny that could very well be the end of you – I suppose that would be how to explain it best. So I thought 'Nefasta' would be fitting. Besides, the only club I know is called 'de collissen' and I was sure as hell not mentioning it in my story.**

**The title is something I used in another fic, and merely refers to the fact that Sirius will not ask anything, he will simply **_**take**_** what he wants and keep it.**

**This has been a right bitch, but I've decided not to care about that anymore. It's ended, that's the point.**


End file.
